


Awkward

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-30
Updated: 2008-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily interact for the first time, though probably not under circumstances James would have preferred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

It was only the first day of class and James Potter was already bored out of his mind. He was glad to have met some new friends the night before, but Remus and Sirius were actually paying attention and were not really responding to his attempts to engage them in conversation.

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will study at—“ James tried to tune out McGonagall’s incessant droning and veiled hints that she felt her subject was the most important in the entire school—just like all the rest of the professors.

“Hey, Remus, have you ever seen that Muggle movie ‘The Wizard of Oz’?” James whispered but Remus didn’t respond. He reached around past him and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. “Sirius, have you ever seen the Muggle move ‘The Wizard of Oz’?”

Sirius shook his head and pointed toward the front of the room. Frustrated, he turned to the girl next to him. “Psst, I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m James.”

The girl turned and looked at him. “My name’s Lily,” she whispered back. He was excited that at least someone else was interested in a distraction.

“Lily, have you ever seen the Muggle movie ‘The Wizard of Oz’?”

“Have I seen it, it’s one of my favorites! I used to watch it all the time when I was younger.”

“Well, I can’t help but think that old McGonagall’s get up looks a little bit like the Wicked Witch of the West.”

“Oh really?” James froze as he realized that was not a whispered response and it sounded like it came from the front of the room. In his excitement, he hadn’t realized that he said that last part loud enough for the whole class to hear. “Tell me, Mr. Potter, would you like a detention so you can spend some time with me and my flying monkeys?”

The class burst out into laughter as James tried to stare a hole through the table and imagine that they weren’t laughing at him.


End file.
